


The Best Pillow

by memoriesofrain



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adoribull - Freeform, Bull likes to lay his head in Dorian's lap, Drown in it, Fluff, It's sweet, M/M, Prompt Fill, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tumblr Prompt, i love them, these two saps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8454988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memoriesofrain/pseuds/memoriesofrain
Summary: Dorian didn't expect it the first time, but he doesn't really mind the Iron Bull's head being in his lap. Which is good because Bull wasn't about to stop doing it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Because I saw the prompt: Bulls favorite pillow in the whole wide world is Dorian’s lap, Dorian sighs but doesn’t actually mind at all, and the Chargers can’t believe what a big sap Bull is when it comes to the mage. No, wait; yes they can.
> 
> And I couldn't stop myself from writing it. This is my first contribution to the fandom so I hope you enjoy it! :)

The first time it had happened, Dorian let out a noise that was similar to the squawk of one of his family’s peacocks. It was more from shock than the actual weight of the Iron Bull’s head in his lap that made him let out the noise.

He’d decided to sit in the gardens with one of his more leisure read books, one of Varric’s trashy romance novels that Cassandra insisted he read. The weather was nice for once, the temperature mild and the ground warm from the sun’s rays. He found himself a nice patch of grass against one of the trees and had settled himself down.

Apparently he’d gotten so enraptured in the pages of _Swords and Shields_ because he didn’t hear Bull approach or when the giant man had sat himself down and decided Dorian’s lap would make a nice pillow.

“Bull?” Dorian asked, his heart still racing.

The Iron Bull hummed at him, raising his eyebrow in question. “What’s up?” Iron Bull asked, finally opening his eye a sliver to stare up at Dorian.

Dorian closed his book and put it beside him. “Is there a reason you thought that my lap would make the perfect pillow for your head?”

Bull gave him a sly grin and ‘winked.’ “Well I already knew it was comfortable between your legs.” Bull paused long enough to fully relish in the flush that crept across Dorian’s face. “But mostly because it looked like it’d make a good pillow.”

Dorian huffed softly, and moved his hands to Bull’s horns, rubbing gently at the area where the horns connected to his head. “Yes well, I suppose I do have lovely thighs.”

Bull groaned softly. “The best,” he pushed his head more firmly into Dorian’s lap, “The right amount of fat for me to grab if I need to hike you up in my arms to have a little fun, or to just keep my head at the right level to relax.”

Dorian flushed further but quickly shoved his embarrassment aside. “Yes well, feel free to stay since you’re already here I suppose.”

Bull tilted his head to the side to place a kiss against Dorian’s clothed inner thigh. “Sure thing, Kadan.”

* * *

 

The second time it happened, Dorian was sitting propped up against Bull’s headboard, in nothing but his small clothes and Bull’s shirt that the man had worn to the winter palace. It was ridiculously large on him, but the material was soft against his skin and kept him somewhat warm even with the hole in the Iron Bull’s ceiling.

Dorian had retired early tonight, not really feeling like drinking amongst the noisy patrons of the tavern and the awful taste of Ferelden ale. Bull said he’d come up and join him well over a half hour ago, so Dorian was entertaining himself with his own thoughts and looking up at the stars. He wasn’t sure how their casual thing had turned into _something_ , but it had and Dorian was loving it.

The door creaked open, and Bull stepped through. Dorian couldn’t help but smile back at Bull’s open grin. Yes, he was loving their _something_.

“You’re wearing my shirt,” Bull said, walking over and working at the buckle on his harness.

Dorian stared at Bull’s pectorals as the harness was placed on the table, which was quickly accompanied by his belts and brace. “Well if you aren’t going to wear it, I see no reason not to take it off your hands.”

“Is that so?”

“Quite.”

Bull shucked his pants off, pushing them into the pile of clothing he’d have to get laundered tomorrow. Dorian watched as Bull slowly climbed onto the bed to join him, but stopped short and arranged himself so his head laid comfortably in Dorian’s lap. Bull let out a content sigh when Dorian immediately started rubbing at the base of his horns.

“If you had some horn balm,” Bull said with a pleased sigh.

Dorian sighed but shook his head. “Are my magical hands not enough for you, Amatus?”

Bull shook his head as much as he could. “Nah, you’re fine. Got enough magic in you.”

They were quiet for a while, and Dorian almost thought that Bull had fallen asleep until the big Quanari shifted and raised one of his hands to cup Dorian’s face. Dorian looked down and felt his breath catch at the soft expression on Bull’s face. As much as he loved the sex with Bull, it was moments like this that Dorian really loved. When Bull looked at him like he held the constellations of the sky in his eyes and Bull’s heart was his alone.

“You can sleep if you’d like, Bull,” Dorian whispered, placing a kiss against Bull’s palm.

Iron Bull turned his head to the side and placed a kiss against Dorian’s thigh. The brush of Bull’s lips caused goosebumps to pebble across his flesh, but he wasn’t aroused right now. He was in a soft, sleepy state his body relaxed and his head nodding.

“Sleep well, Kadan.”

“And you as well, Amatus.”

 

When he woke up with his legs stiff and numb, Dorian couldn’t bring himself to be annoyed.

* * *

 

“Chief’s getting soft,” Krem said during one of the Chargers’ many practices.

“Why d’you say that?” Dalish asked, coming over to join the rest of the Chargers.

Krem shrugged and pointed off to the side. “Have you ever seen the Chief being such a big sap before?”

The Chargers turned to look in the direction that Krem had pointed and were shocked at the sight. There was their Chief, his large head nestled in Dorian’s lap, his horns lying on either side of the man’s hips. One of Bull’s hands was twined with Dorian’s as he listened to whatever Dorian was talking about.

Rocky snickered. “Who’d have thought,” he said lightly.

Skinner shook her head. “It’s so mushy,” she said, with a grimace.

“It’s not that bad,” Stitches said. They watched as Bull pulled Dorian’s hand closer to his face and placed a kiss against each of the man’s knuckles, garnering him a chuckle from the man. “I stand corrected.”

Grim grunted, but there was a smile on his face.

Krem sighed and looked at all of them pointedly. “I expect all of you to tease the Chief about this at every opportunity,” he said, hefting his maul back onto his shoulders.

The others agreed. As much as they pretended to be grossed out, they knew their Chief was a big sap, especially with the mage. But he wasn’t so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a comment if you have time :)
> 
> If you have any prompts you'd like me to write, please send them to [cakelanguage](http://cakelanguage.tumblr.com/) on tumblr!


End file.
